The present invention is directed to branch-to-wire fasteners or supports used for the lateral training of trellised branches and vines to a support wire or other support structures.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fastener or support for securing and training limbs or branches of vines and plants to a support wire or other support structures that is relatively easy to install.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fastener or support for securing and training limbs or branches of vines and plants to a support wire or other support structures that has a relatively planar support surface so as to distribute the restraining force on the supported limb or branch, thereby minimizing any injury to the plant at the point of support.
In summary, the present invention provides a fastener or support to secure and train branches of a vine or plant to a horizontal support wire or other support structures, comprising a longitudinal body including first and second hook portions and a longitudinal flexible member having first and second ends connected to the respective first and second hook portions. The first and second hook portions are mirror images of each other but rotated 180xc2x0.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description.